


A Serene New World

by Bralarotica



Series: The New World Of Pleasure [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boob job, Boob worship, Corruption, Eventual Smut, Exhaustion, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Family Planning, Flirting, Girl Penis, Gratuitous Smut, Gyojin-tou | Fishman Island, Horny Nico Robin, Inappropriate Use of Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit Powers, Large Breasts, Lust, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Penis Growth, Philosophy, Plans For The Future, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Fishman Island Arc, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Serene-Siren-Pun, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Shirley-Shyrley-Shyarley-Name Issues, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, body fluids, body growth, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bralarotica/pseuds/Bralarotica
Summary: Madame Shirley gives up on being a fortune teller. Hody Jones is defeated, and she vows never to use her crystall ball again. But now she has nothing left, and laments her fate. Fortunately, Nico Robin enters her Mermaid Cafè and has a "suggesting" what she could do to create her own future...
Relationships: Nico Robin/Madame Shirley
Series: The New World Of Pleasure [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124198
Kudos: 14





	A Serene New World

Madame Shirley sat in her Mermaid Cafe, alone. All the girls who were normally working there had a free day, for celebration was of utmost importance:  
The New Fishmen Pirates were defeated and the horror they spread on Fishmen Island burst like a bubble. Peace and hope had returned.  
Madame Shirley inhaled the smoke of her pipe, making herself comfortable on the pillow she sat on. She had the choice to partake in the festivities, but decided against it.  
She felt unworthy being part of the wave of happiness.  
For decades she had worked as a fortune teller. Bringing people closer to an ominous and vague future. Giving them images and ideas to reach for. But by this, she realized she only made everyone dependent on her. And she made herself a slave to her own ability, for her prophecy about the coming doom of Fishmen Island almost brought the same ruin upon all of them.  
She didn’t deceive herself and knew that Hordy Jones was the true monster of this story. But she had created the chaos which raised him to power.  
She was supposed to be a fortune teller, but threatened to bring misfortune to all people instead.  
Her time as a fortune teller had ended. She destroyed her crystal ball and sealed her eye to the future. She was as close and distant to the future as anyone else now, waiting for tomorrow to come.  
And by doing this she had opened a pit in herself. A bitter smile crawled on her face. She was once known as a fortune teller, finding purpose in seeing the future. Now she had nothing to lead her to the future. And instead she was chained to her past, having nothing else to push herself forward.  
But maybe that was her karma. Her sin for seeing what hasn’t been realized had finally been judged. Now she was as empty as her future.  
She exhaled the smoke of her pipe, musing senseless thoughts, following the smoke until it evaporated. What a way to describe her life, she thought to herself.  
Before she fell into more, darker thoughts, she heard a ringing at the door of the Cafe.  
“We’re closed,” she announced and saw a human enter. A woman.  
It was one of the Straw Hats.  
“I apologize,” the woman with the long dark hair said, looking around. “I’d hoped to witness the famous glory of the Maid Cafe for myself.”  
Madame Shirley carefully inhaled the smoke, before exhaling it by replying, “My girls are out there, celebrating. Like many others. They are quite pretty, so you should find them easily. Just follow the biggest crowds.”  
The woman giggled and, instead of leaving, she sat at the counter.  
“We’re closed,” Shirley repeated, this time with more pressure in her words. “No service. Try another time when you want to see my mermaids.”  
The woman smiled a cold smile, while cupping her chin on her hand. “I think I am satisfied with seeing the mermaid I am currently looking at.”  
“Hm,” Madame Shirley exhaled smoke, unimpressed. “Do what you want, but I won’t move for some pretty words.”  
The black haired woman looked amused before looking around with a curious expression. “May I ask, why are you here alone, not joining all the others outside?”  
“I am not in the mood for parties.”  
“What better opportunity for parties than now?”  
Madame Shirley gazed up, looking how the smoke reached for the ceiling. “The last days gave food for thought.”  
“I see,” the woman nodded understandingly.  
A moment of silence fell upon them. The taste of smoke was thick in the air. Yet it was overlaid by the tension between these two women.  
Madame Shirley nibbled on her pipe, which was bad because with her shark teeth she was able to break it. She had imagined herself staying inside the Cafe for the rest of the day, lingering in her melancholic thoughts, and now the human woman irritated her with her presence.  
She had truly failed as a fortune teller if she couldn’t even predict her being disturbed while mourning about the loss of her purpose.  
“Say,” she began a conversation instead, “You are one of the Straw Hats, aren’t you?”  
“The name is Nico Robin,” the woman replied with a bright smile. “And yes, I am part of the crew.”  
“Hm,” Madame Shirley inhaled the smoke deeply before blowing it into a thick cloud in front of herself. “Have you come to take revenge for your captain?”  
“What is there to avenge?” Nico Robin asked, leaning on the counter.  
“It was me who pushed the citizens of this island against your captain at first,” she answered. Bitterly, she realized she hadn’t even apologized to the Straw Hat for all of this. “It was my prophecy which painted him as the bringer of doom for our island.”  
“Ah yes, I’ve heard about that,” Nico Robin replied, unworried. “My captain didn’t take it personally.” She laid a hand on her large, booming chest. “And I myself couldn’t bring myself to feel any ugly emotions against a beautiful mermaid.”  
Madame Shirley was mocked, but she accepted her fate. For her misdeed, being ignored and forgotten was a worthy punishment. Banning her into the past, where she belonged.  
“But seeing the future,” Nico Robin put a finger on her lips, “Must be quite exciting, I imagine.”  
“It is, in fact, rather overhyped,” replied Madame Shirley, ironically, predicting where this conversation would go next.  
“Would it be too much to ask,” asked the Straw Hat woman, “To tell me about my own future?”  
“Yes, for the power to see into the future is now a thing of the past,” declined Madame Shirley. “I cut all my ties with the future.”  
“An interesting choice,” Nico Robin nodded. “But even without knowing how it must’ve been, I can only imagine the burden it surely was.”  
“The future is beyond anyone’s capability to bear,” Madame Shirley explained, “Better not to try and let it come to you instead.”  
“I see,” Nico Robin looked at the mermaid lady with thoughtful eyes. “But I dare say, to bear the future is not in itself beyond anyone’s power. For it is obvious to anyone who looks forward.”  
“Tch!” Madame Shirley had to listen to a human about looking into the future? Was Fate that petty? “Say, is the gift to see the future a rather common one on the surface world?”  
Nico Robin wasn’t the least bit threatened, and kept on smiling. “The opposite, you’re the first fortune teller I've had the honor.”  
“Then don’t lecture me about fortune telling,” Madame Shirley spit the words out.  
“I apologize, but that wasn’t my intention.” Nico Robin stood up, stepping closer to the mermaid lady. “And it wasn’t even fortune telling I had in mind.”  
Madame Shirley didn’t look at her, and let her eyes wander back to the ceiling. “If you have nothing to say, save your words then.”  
Nico Robin went silent. She looked up to the mermaid lady, who avoided gazing back at her. She stood there, saying nothing. Despite not looking at her, Madame Shirley felt her eyes on her, and being enclosed, put into a shell. The air got thicker and thicker.  
So she forced her eyes down again, looking into the face of the human woman, who was smiling.  
“But I believe,” she said, “If you create your future, then you can also predict the future.”  
Seeing the future by creating it?  
Madame Shirley felt like walking into a wall. What a bizarre notion. She had helped the people of the island take tomorrow into their own hands through her prophecies. How could one predict it by creating it first? Reaching into the unknown, diving into the depths first?  
The next day would come anyway, without anyone's doing. The future came without it needing to be made by anyone's hands.  
She looked at the human, who smiled so confidently. Thanks to her captain, Hordy Jones was defeated, and the terror of the New Fishmen Pirates was also the past.  
Tomorrow would’ve come anyway, yes. But thanks to her captain, Fishmen Island could also be part of this tomorrow. Having a future to partake. Seeing new days to come. And being able to bring further changes to the island and its people.  
Madame Shirley exhaled the smoke again, a faint smile on her face. “You are interesting, Nico Robin.”  
The pirate woman smiled back. “Always a pleasure.” She leaned next to the pillow, on which the mermaid lady sat. “May I ask, what will you make out of your future?”  
“Hm,” Madame Shirley knew no answer. For decades she could answer any question related to the future, now it was time to make her own and nothing came to her mind.  
“How about family?” asked Nico Robin.  
“I had a brother, half-brother,” Madame Shirley answered. “But your captain brought justice upon him. And he deserved it.”  
Nico Robin nodded. “I see. And any kids yourself?”  
“No,” answered Madame Shirley earnestly. “I have been busy with the Cafe and it took enough of me to deal with my fortune telling. Creating anything of my own didn’t even come to mind.”  
“Of course,” Nico Robin nodded again, this time slower. Then she looked at the mermaid lady knowingly. “But this has changed, hasn’t it? So how about I help to… create your new future?”  
Madame Shirley coughed up smoke and needed a moment to calm herself. “Did you just dare to imply what I think you implied?”  
Nico Robin didn’t look worried, but rather amused. “In the face of a beautiful mermaid, I wouldn’t dare to joke about my true feelings.”  
“True feelings?” repeated Madame Shirley mockingly.  
Nico Robin embraced her own chest when she replied, “All across the surface, people talk about the beauty of the mermaid princess Shirahoshi. But I found the truth, that there is an even more beautiful mermaid waiting on this island.”  
“If that mermaid is supposed to be beautiful,” Madame Shirley countered, “Then surely she has heard more convincing words than those just now.”  
Nico Robin kept looking at her, with bright eyes and a smile. Confident and unshaken.  
It annoyed Madame Shirley and she rolled her eyes. “And by the way,” she added, exhausted, “It is so that the princess has been only sixteen years old since this year. You surface dwellers are quite greedy for beautiful things, aren’t you?”  
“Certainly,” Nico Robin replied, giggling. “For my heart yearns for nothing but your beauty right now.”  
Madame Shirley broke her pipe into two. This Nico Robin was quite a pest.  
But she was also part of the pirate crew which saved her home island, so Madame Shirley suppressed the urge to throw her out and instead decided to think about this.  
She had no one. No partner, no lover.  
And seeking one out just to start a family felt like an unearnest endeavor. Literally using them to build her future, which would be a bad way to start things. And searching for a partner took time, and time gave birth to devious thoughts and doubts. Questioning herself and her motives. Breaking convictions over time, like waves did with rocks over a long time.  
Indeed, making the first step now made sense. The essential first step. So she had to force change, working on a new tomorrow.  
Who could tell that she was still willing to create a future on any other day, chaining herself with false promises? After all, she had given up so quickly after abandoning her life as a fortune teller. Maybe this new light to brighten her future would burn down at a worrisome speed.  
So her eyes wandered back to Nico Robin.  
She was a pretty woman, even for a human. Piercing eyes, smooth skin, and a pair of ample breasts, which pleased her eyes.  
Yes, she could’ve found someone worse. Much, much worse.  
“So,” Madame Shirley began, putting her broken pipe to the side, “If I understood you correctly, you’re a trans woman who hasn't fully transitioned yet, then?”  
“No, I have just eaten a devil fruit, which allows me some neat abilities.”  
“Hm,” Madame Shirley leaned down, estimating the height difference, “Nonetheless, you’re quite confident for being so small.”  
A shade of wickedness sneaked into Nico Robin’s smile and she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Copies of herself grew next to her out of the ground, melting into her, gaining in mass and size. It happened at such a rapid speed that it forced Madame Shirley to the side, for there was suddenly another woman of her size in the cafe.  
And seeing Nico Robin so close, and so big, she had to swallow.  
That human was definitely a criminal after all, for she shouldn’t be allowed to be that beautiful.  
Nico Robin came closer, her arms pushing against her breasts, making them pop out even more. “My sweet Shirley, is this better?”  
And people dared to call mermaids the succubi of the sea, Madame Shirley thought, realizing her eyes fell into the cleavage again and again.  
“You’re acceptable,” Madame Shirley replied. Then she reached to her tail, rubbing it at the centre, splitting it into two, creating her legs and revealing her bare, lower body, which became much more human.  
It clearly surprised Nico Robin, who gazed upon the pubic region which was revealed to her, her mouth agape.  
Madame Shirley poked at her chin, closing it again, before she reached for the jacket of Nico Robin, pulling the zipper down. “Now,” she whispered, taking her own jacket off, “Follow me, please.”

There was a back room in the cafe which was made for comfort and filled with pillows. Shirley prepared the room originally to give her employees a space for a break. Or even to have a private room for some intimate moments. Mermaids loved to fool around.  
She hadn’t used it for that until this day. Now she sat on a hill of pillows, presenting herself in all her bare beauty. Her pale skin had a blue shade, just like her black hair which reached to her chin. Her breasts were massive and voluminous, and had caused many women and men to turn their heads in her direction. Even mermaids working in her cafe confessed their love to her regularly. But she always kept it professional and business oriented.  
But at this moment, she was alone with another woman in the back room. A woman of her size, with smooth, beautiful skin, her own pair of ample breasts, and a cold, but seducing smile. And, as she had promised, she had grown a penis at her crotch.  
Shirley didn’t feel insecure at this moment, but she felt a thickness in the air, making everything unreal and distant. She had never seen herself in this situation and therefore experiencing it let her feel like living a stranger’s life. What future was she about to enter?  
“So beautiful,” whispered Nico Robin, closing in. She was caressing the mermaid’s breasts, looking at the inverted nipples. “I think I’m falling in love.”  
Heat crawled into Shirley’s face and she avoided looking at the pirate. She reached down to her vulva, pulling gently at the labia. “Just get on with it.”  
Nico Robin touched her face and forced her to look at her. “Oh my, how unromantic.”  
“We’re not here for romance,” Shirley spat at her.  
“No, we’re not,” Nico Robin agreed. Then she lowered her head, kissing the neck of Shirley with soft, hungry lips. “But maybe there can still be romance.”  
Shirley moaned quietly, stroking Nico Robin’s hair. “Foolish human.”  
Nico Robin’s kisses were needles. Small and unnoteworthy individually. But she kissed Shirley again, and again, and again. Meanwhile her hands lovingly squeezed Shirley's large breasts. Greedy fingers caressed her with full attention, squeezing deep into the softness of her breasts.  
Shirly’s skin started to tingle. She slowly dived into a pleasant cloud, drifting away. Her senses for the world beyond this room turned numb. The human, kissing and touching her, filled her mind and consciousness. Slowly crawling underneath her skin, embracing her heart.  
Shirley felt a strange urge rise from her throat and grabbed Nico Robin’s face, who looked at her knowingly. Following this impulse, Shirley began to kiss Nico Robin, first coyly. Lips against lips, making her head spin. She was pulled further into this whirlpool of sweetness and pleasure. She reached further into this unknown, but tempting place.  
Nico Robin opened her mouth and her tongue pushed against the mermaid’s lips. After a moment of hesitation, she opened her own lips, welcoming the pirate.  
Robin’s hot tongue pushed against her and she pushed back. Steamy was her breath, burning its way down to her chest. It was intoxicating for Shirley. She embraced Nico Robin, sliding her fingers tenderly down her back. Realizing how sweet the woman felt, her heart became light and weightless in her chest.  
It took her a few moments before she felt something poking against her belly and looked down. It was Nico Robin’s penis, hard and erect, standing up from her crotch. Shirley realized how she was shaking her hips in its direction, a need blooming inside her lower body. A yearning to be pleased, too.  
Nico Robin giggled. She licked her lips before she said, “Someone’s getting impatient.”  
She kissed Shirley on the side of her face, caressing a single ear, while the other hand reached down to her dick. She poked playfully against Shirley’s vulva with the tip of the penis, who bit her lips and pushed her hips demandingly against the dick.  
Nico Robin smiled before kissing Shirley again, pushing her tongue into Shirley’s mouth, who welcomed it hungrily. Then Nico Robin thrusted her dick into the mermaid lady.  
Shirley moaned, surprised, into Robin’s mouth, and grabbed the pirate in her arms. Breasts pushing against breasts, nipples rubbing against nipples.  
Nico Robin sucked thirstily on Shirley’s tongue while she started to move her own hips, beginning to enter deeper.  
It was a hard and burning sensation for Shirley. Thick and deep, it pushed its way inside her, causing pleasurable waves. She acclimated to its mass, hugging it tightly, making Robin moan into their kiss.  
It reached further, creating sparks in Shirley’s mind. Echoing desire for more in her mind, making her legs lock themselves around Robin’s hips, pushing her deeper inside her.  
Then Nico Robin hit her cervix, making Shirley exhale all the air inside her. It hurt, but also pleased her heart. She hungered for this strange new sensation, wanting this experience to last. Making her feel complete.  
Nico Robin pulled herself out and she moaned uncontrolled. Before the pleasure could even dissipate though, Nico Robin thrust herself into her again, forcing Shirley to moan again.  
“We’re a good fit,” moaned Nico Robin, kissing her neck, nibbling at it. “As if we were meant for each other.”  
A voice in a corner of Shirley’s mind wanted to insult her. Rebuke her. Making clear that this was nonsense.  
But while Nico Robin pulled back and thrusted into her, Shirley was unable to deny this. Robin was perfect for her. The right length, the right thickness. It hit all her weak spots. Like two pieces which were always meant to be one.  
Shirley didn’t understand this. She had been a fortune teller and she didn’t understand this.  
She had this woman in her arms. With these beautiful eyes and this pretty face and those marvellous breasts. Suddenly every partner she ever had paled in comparison to her. No woman reached her loveliness. And Nico Robin looked at her, knowingly. Her eyes pierced into her mind, poisoning her. And she didn’t want it any other way.  
Nico Robin pushed inside her, her dick filling her up, hitting all the right spots. Then she pulled back, stroking her inside again, pleasing her inside.  
Again, and again, and again, and again.  
An erratic, but energized rhythm began. Nico Robin pushed and pulled, and Shirley trembled and moaned. Her hips and chests moved in the same tact. Her breasts heaving while she bent backwards. Nico Robin kissed and sucked at her breasts, which only tingled in Shirley's heart even more. She pushed Nico Robin into her massive breasts, wanting to feel closer to her. All the while moaning. Hot, heavy, and ever louder.  
Shirley could feel how she broke. Her hard shell she had built around herself, destroyed with every single thrust. Nico Robin made her feel young and reborn again.  
The closer she reached to her climax, the further she drifted away to her days of the cold, distant fortune teller. The pleasure purged her soul. She wanted to feel more, longer.  
She pressed her legs harder around Nico Robin, who pushed harder and deeper. Her dick pulsating and throbbing, hitting again and again against Shirley’s cervix.  
She screamed at this point, swinging in lust and in pain. She could feel how her orgam was slowly unleashed, freed to purify her mind.  
She hugged Nico Robin with all her strength, “Yes, harder, please! So close, so close!”  
Nico Robin herself moaned and breathed heavily.  
Pushing again, and again. Sweating in exhaustion, she pushed her body against Shirley, reaching deep into her.  
Then she came, pushing herself in rapid succession inside Shirley. The mermaid lady screamed, and scratched Nico Robin when the last walls broke, and her orgasm overwhelmed her. She floated in a numbing, white pleasure, needing several moments until she realized that she was screaming.  
She needed a moment to rest, needing to breath. Nico Robin hugged her, caressing her gently, kissing her softly on the neck. Still inside her.  
Only slowly Shirley found her senses again. The dick was still there, but smaller. She felt the semen inside her and she imagined how after this intercourse her womb absorbed it hungrily. She believed herself to be pregnant, even though it was much too early to know. Or to even be sure after only a single ejaculation.  
Nico Robin slowly parted away, all sweaty and red. Her dick was still erect, even though not as hard as before.  
“You’re good,” she sighed, rubbing Shirley’s belly. “But if that was enough, I can’t tell.”  
Shirley rubbed against her vulva, strings of semen slowly dropping. “Then we better make sure that it’s enough.”  
Nico Robin smiled, pointing at her dick. “Hm, but not like this. Maybe you can help?”  
“Tch,” was the sound Shirley made. It was a bit of resistance from her older self she still had in her mind. But she didn’t say anything else. She bowed down, on her knees, and came closer to the dick.  
It was big and all covered with fluids: Semen and her own wetness. It was an intense smell, hot and thick.  
She grabbed the dick before putting her mouth on it, trying so as gently as possible.  
Her lips reached far before she pulled her head back and licked it in its entirety. Its taste laid heavy on her mind. Semen and her own fluids.  
She raised up and sucked on the dick two, three more times, cleaning it. Nico Robin moaned while she did this, stroking her hair. Some pride bloomed inside Shirley’s heart.  
Then she used her tongue the next time she was sucking. Slowly and gently, forcing Nico Robin to moan even more. She breathed on it, licked it up and down, and rubbed it with her hand. Making it harder again.  
She wanted to stop sucking on it, but felt a push from Nico Robin’s hand on her head. The pirate woman was moaning and enjoying this with closed eyes. Shirley wanted to say something, but followed the mood instead. She pressed her breasts against the dick, enveloping it in their softness. A big and squishy embrace.  
Yet it still poked out between them. Shirley pressed her breasts against it, rubbing them up and down while sucking on the tip of the dick.  
Nico Robin leaned her head backwards, moaning and pushing her hips up.  
Shirley hungered for this sensation. Bringing someone else to a climax. Feeling Nico Robin closer and closer to an orgasm. Pushing her body to her limits.  
Her big breasts hugged tight around the dick while she licked the dick more and more excitedly. It was throbbing and pulsating. Coming and closer. She pushed her head up and down, forcing herself to bring Nico Robin to climax.  
Her hand in Shirley’s hair convulsed, pushing her down. At the same moment, her dick reached its limits, shooting semen into her mouth. Thirstily Shirley embraced the dick, getting all the semen on her tongue. She inhaled the thick taste of semen and flowers inside her body, filling her head with a pink, lust-filled fog. She didn’t just feel naked, but freed at this moment.  
With an open mouth she looked up to Nico Robin, who looked at her, while licking her lips. Then she came closer, kissing her deeply. Pushing her tongue passionately. Saliva and semen intermingled.  
Then Nico Robin broke the kiss, looking at her, hungry. “Do you want more?” she asked.  
Shirley looked at the still hard dick of Nico Robin and replied, “Oh yes.”

This time Nico Robin laid on the pillows with Shirley facing her and riding her dick. It reached deep inside her, hitting harder than before. She hugged it tightly, embracing it lovingly.  
Nico Robin was squeezing and massaging Shirley’s large breasts, looking pleased and in bliss. “We were meant to do this.” she moaned.  
“Yes,” replied Shirley, pushing her breasts against Robin.  
“We need to do this again one day.”  
Something inside of Shirley cracked, an ever hungry beast growling. “I want to do this many more times.”  
Nico Robin moaned, pushing her hips up. “Yes, when I come back.”  
Shirley pushed herself up and down, harder, with more force. “Stay.”  
Nico Robin moaned harsher than before. She needed a moment to find the next words. “I can’t. My crew will leave soon.”  
Shirley pushed herself up, before falling again. Taking Nico Robin into her massive breasts and repeating, “Stay.”  
Nico Robin moaned inside her breasts, squeezing them lustfully.  
“Stay,” Shirley moaned, “We can do this all day, everyday.”  
Nico Robin started to suck on the breasts, her eyes getting unclear and unfocused. “I can’t,” she muffled.  
Shirley hugged the dick tighter, moving quicker up and down. “My breasts will be bigger soon. You’d like that.”  
Nico Robin sucked on the nipples, closing her eyes in joy. “That would be so good.”  
“Yes,” Shirley moaned. “Let’s marry then. And then make children, so many children.”  
“We could make so many children,” mused Nico Robin between the moans. “You’re irresistible. I could never stop loving you.”  
“Yes,” moaned Shirley overjoyed, “Make me yours, again and again and again. All yours!”  
Nico Robin moaned, pushing harder into Shirley. She stopped sucking at the breasts, looking up to Shirley. “But I can’t.”  
“Why?” Shirley asked, hitting harder against the dick, making herself scream.  
“I just can’t,” replied Nico Robin, trying hard not to come.  
Shirley looked down at her, licking her lips. Then something came to her mind. “You can also have the other mermaids in the cafe.”  
Nico Robin screamed for a moment, her dick twitching dangerously inside Shirley. “What?”  
“Sharing,” moaned Shirley, while grabbing Robin’s face. “Stay and you can also have the other mermaids. Just stay, please, and make me yours.” Then she hugged Nico Robin, coming close to a climax. “I want to be yours.”  
Nico Robin screamed in pleasure, her dick throbbing and pulsating. “No,” she was able to say, before coming.  
Shirley screamed, embracing the new wave of semen, drinking in the pleasure, and pushing away the disappointment of her lover not staying. That was for later. But now she was in the moment and the moment only had room for more pleasure.

Shirley laid on her stomach on the pillows. A bunch of extra pillows beneath her waist lifted it further up, making it easier for Nico Robin to take her from behind, holding her at the hips, and spanking her butt cheeks.  
Shirley and her came to the conclusion that Robin couldn’t stay with her. She had to leave with her crew.  
Shirley accepted it, but she also hadn’t the time to think too hard about it, for the pleasure pushed any other thoughts away. No one said anything more. Only the sound of slapping and screaming filled the air.  
Nico Robin smacked into her, again and again. Her dick thrusting deep. Fluids streamed out of Shirley’s vulva, which was filled with semen by this point. She couldn’t fool anyone, she would be pregnant. She could feel the funny, but pleasant semen filling her. Her womb must’ve been full by now.  
Yet, she hungered for more.  
Nico Robin pushed deep, leaning down, her breasts tingling on Shirley’s back. Then she pulled back, squeezing a butt cheek, before thrusting again.  
Shirley felt complete. Being one with Robin released her mind. She hugged her dick, hungry for every spark of joy it created.  
Her body itself began to reach its limit. She was sweating all over her body. Her black hair sticking to her forehead, saliva running down from her mouth. She began to lose consciousness, but like a candle in the dark, the pleasure kept her awake.  
Even the slapping echoed into her breasts, warming her insides. She wanted to do this so many more times with Robin. Making children with her, again and again.  
Nico Robin thrusted again, pulling back and thrusting again. Her own rhythm began to break and Robin’s motions became more and more desperate.  
Shirley closed her eyes, holding onto the pleasure like a rope, to not fall into the blackness of exhaustion. For every push, she moaned, and she stayed awake. She could only feel the place where they connected. The burning centre of lust. And she could sense that Robin was at her limit, too. Her dick throbbing, getting harder.  
With licking her lips, Shirley embraced the coming climax. Burning down completely, and screaming one last time, she was at her end and couldn’t even feel how Nico Robin had come one last time before falling asleep, too.

Time has passed, Shirley realized. Her world wasn’t made of lust and sparks and flames anymore. Her flaming body was cool again, and sticky. And she laid next to Nico Robin, who was at her normal size again and sleeping.  
Madame Shirley's mind moved slowly, but was able to form thoughts again. Remembering the last day, her face began to burn over what she had turned into in her lust.  
She was looking at the pirate woman, who was sleeping peacefully next to her. Madame Shirley scolded herself for her in lust drunken state, though she admitted she would like to revisit it again.  
Then her arm moved to her belly. Of course there weren’t any signs yet, but she could feel how she was pregnant by now. Maybe the last glimmer of her gift as a fortune teller, but she knew she was pregnant with this human woman’s child.  
And that meant she had to plan things out. Needed to change things. Time and effort and many, many thoughts.  
It was an exhausting image in her mind, but no regrets showed up. It was a direction for her future she was grateful for.  
And then her eyes wandered back to Nico Robin. Sleeping without a care in the world. Gone soon.  
Madame Shirley didn’t know if she would come back. It was a nice idea in her head, but she couldn’t tell if that would be a future she would be part of or just wishful thinking.  
Madame Shirley decided not to bet on Nico Robin’s return. She had a Mermaid Cafe, after all. A bunch of beautiful girls working for her. And with that thought, a bunch of new images came to her mind, how she could spend her future.


End file.
